The Color of Skin
by StaindRedGlass
Summary: STORY 12: When an African-American Naval sailor is found lynched, it's up to NCIS to find out why. With two families on the verge of tearing each other apart, the team must prevent the feuding families from committing the ultimate hate crime, murder.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the 12th story in my series. If you haven't read the other stories, then I advise you to not proceed until you do. This is a series. It runs in sequence. To understand certain things (especially where Jamie came from), it's best to just start at the beginning. This series is kind of like my very own NCIS season 4. As of this point, the series consists of: story 1 A Link to the Past (comes in 3 parts)… story 2 Wrong Place, Wrong Time… story 3 Second Job… story 4 Daughters… story 5 A Personal Vendetta… story 6 Bless the Children… story 7 Eyes of the Condemned… story 8 Disturbing Affection… story 9 No Man Left Behind (story that introduces Chioke; aka Kid)… story 10 Finger Swap… story 11 Imperfect Heist… story 12 The Color of Skin (current story). Hope you enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** This particular story deals with racial discrimination/hate crime, so anything that is possibly said or expressed in this story which offends you for some reason, then I do apologize in advance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tuesday**

**Chapter 1**

Sometime during the early hours of Tuesday morning, a young, African-American Naval Seaman named Jamar Wilkinson is walking down a long road in his home town in the Eastern part of West Virginia. The night is calm and clear. As the only source of light, the moon illuminates the area as best as it can. There are no houses in the distance and no signs of life in the vicinity. Jamar Wilkinson is all alone on this seemingly abandoned road.

As Seaman Jamar Wilkinson continues walking down the road, a truck is driving up behind him. The truck is moving at a normal speed that coincides with the speed limit of the road. Jamar turns around to see who is driving in his direction. The man in the truck turns the high beams on. The intense light forces Jamar to squint his eyes. He turns back around and walks to the side of the road for the truck to pass. Jamar keeps walking.

The truck slows down and pulls slightly to the side of the road where Jamar is walking. The truck approaches Jamar from behind and bumps him. Jamar turns to face the truck.

"What's your problem?!" Seaman Jamar Wilkinson exclaimed. "Go around me. There's enough room."

The truck bumps him again. Jamar, who can't see who is in the driver's seat, slams his hand onto the hood of the truck.

"I'm not in the mood for this bullshit!" Seaman Jamar Wilkinson yelled.

The truck completely stops, but keeps the high beam lights on. Jamar stands there in the illumination of the high beams. He shakes his head, turns around and continues walking. Jamar reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a switch blade because he feels whoever this person is, may possibly be a threat. Jamar holds the switch blade in front of him to conceal it from the driver. He finally hears the truck door slam. Jamar knows whoever is it, has finally got out of the truck and is walking toward him.

As Seaman Jamar Wilkinson turns around to view the person and to swing his switch blade, he hears the sound of a chain right before it smacks him across the face and side of the head. With the side of his head cut open and bleeding, he falls to the ground. The blood drips down Jamar's face. A small puddle of blood begins to form on the ground as Jamar lies there hurting.

The man walks back to the truck. He puts the chain away and gets in the truck. He turns the truck fully on and begins to slowly drive. He drives around Jamar and pulls up in the front. With the truck still running, the man gets out. He grabs a rope from the back of the truck. He walks over to Jamar who is lying helplessly on the ground. The man ties the rope around Jamar's ankles. He checks to make sure the rope is tied tightly. With what little strength Jamar has, he jolts upward in order to fight the man off. There's a brief struggle before the man hits Jamar over the head with a rock that he grabbed from close-by. The struggle is quickly over as Jamar lies dazed on the ground, barely conscious. He walks away and ties the other end of rope to the bumper of the truck. He checks to make sure it's tied securely to the bumper. The man gets back into the truck.

The truck starts moving away from Jamar. As the truck is moving, the rope begins pulling further and further. After a couple seconds, the rope finally jerks Jamar. His body swings around as the rope drags him. Jamar is now being dragged down the road.

With his legs slightly elevated from the pulling, Seaman Jamar Wilkinson's shirt is pushed up toward his shoulder area, exposing his body to the road as he's being dragged along. His arms and head also suffer the same scraping against the road. The skin on Jamar's body, arms and head begin to tear as each part is scraping along the surface of the road. From each wound, blood flows out.

The truck finally turns onto an old dirt road. With the truck making the turn, Jamar is pulled into the corner of the joining roads. As Jamar is dragged over the corner, his arm collides into a rock and cuts him, deeply. Blood from his arm begins gushing out. Jamar continues being dragged down the dirt road as his body, arms and head continue scraping against it.

After a little while, the truck finally stops near an old tree. Seaman Jamar Wilkinson is a bloody mess at this point. His body, arms and head have suffered severe wounds inflicted by being dragged.

The man gets out of the truck, unties the rope from the back bumper and drags Jamar to the old tree. The man begins untying the rope from around Jamar's ankles.

The man is careful to avoid stepping in Jamar's blood as he continues doing what he's doing. After finally getting the rope untied from Jamar's ankles, he begins making a hangman's knot. After securing the knot, he puts the rope down. He grabs Jamar and sits him upright. With sitting upright, Jamar's head and body slightly falls forward. The man grabs the rope and places the loop of the hangman's knot around Jamar's neck.

"Please…" Seaman Jamar Wilkinson tries begging for mercy.

The man doesn't listen. He just tosses the other end of the rope over a thick tree limb. He then grabs the rope and begins pulling.

The rope quickly moves over the tree limb. After a certain point, the rope begins jerking at Jamar's neck. The rope knot slides down and tightly squeezes Jamar's neck as he's hoisted into the air. With Jamar struggling to breathe as the rope squeezes his neck, he tries to use his hands to loosen it. The man jerks the rope one more time and begins tying it around the tree.

After tying the rope around the tree, the man walks away as Jamar continues to struggle. The man walks to his truck. He grabs a garden rake from the back in order to whisk away all of his footprints from the area. Seaman Jamar Wilkinson is left hanging from the tree by his neck.

Finally, after a couple more seconds, Jamar's hands drop to his side and his legs stop shaking. Seaman Jamar Wilkinson is now dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tony rushes to park his car to finally get to work. He's running quite late since he had to drop Chioke off at school. After parking his car, he grabs his bag and quickly runs to get inside of the NCIS building. Once inside, on the floor he needs to be at, he rushes to his desk and sits down. Tony is already late as it is.

"There's no point in pretending you were on-time." McGee stated. "Gibbs walked passed here a little while ago and saw you weren't here."

"And you didn't bother telling him I was in the bathroom." Tony said.

"He didn't even buy it the first time." Ziva stated. "And that was an hour ago."

"Ok, I'm really late… But I think he'll be a little understanding of my situation right now." Tony said. "Jamie is depressed over losing the baby and Chioke… Well… He's completely distant from Jamie and I don't understand why cuz he probably doesn't know how to express his feelings since he's still learning sign language. And since my wife is Gibbs' daughter… Yes, I do think he'll be a little understanding of how the last three weeks have been for me." Tony said as he slams the desk drawer closed. "The baby wasn't just Jamie's, you know. It was also mine. I wasn't the one carrying the baby, nor do I think I could ever handle doing so for nine months, then going thru the process of labor…" He continues as Ziva and McGee stand up and walk over to his desk. "…But the point is… The baby was mine that I helped to create." He places his right hand over his face in order to hide his emotions. "Just cuz I wasn't the one carrying the baby, doesn't mean it's not affecting me as well as her."

"It sounds like you really wanted the baby." McGee said in a caring tone.

"I did." Tony said. "I still do."

"You and Jamie can always try again, right?" Ziva asked.

"When the doctors got a closer look…" Tony paused for a second. "Jamie has extensive damage to the lining of her uterus which will take some time to heal properly. So we can't risk her being pregnant again until her uterus is fully healed cuz the baby wouldn't survive if it's not." He added. "We won't be able to try again for quite a while."

"Sorry to hear that, Tony." McGee places his hand on Tony's shoulder as a sign of caring.

"You know I never really…" Ziva begins to say.

"I know, Ziva." Tony said as he knew what she was going to say. "I just don't know what to do or how to handle this, right now. She just lies in bed all day, hardly talks to me or anybody who comes to check on her… She hits me, not hard, but just to push me away if I try to get her out of bed, and at night, she cries herself to sleep in my arms. I don't know how to make her feel better."

Gibbs walks into the area.

"You're late, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated. Then he motions for Tony to walk with him.

Tony gets out of his chair and walks down the hall with Gibbs. They stop in an area where no one else is around.

"There are some private things you shouldn't talk to co-workers about. And my daughter's uterus is one of those things." Gibbs said. "Ziva asked a simple question. You didn't have to go into any details. All you had to do was say that you and Jamie would eventually try again."

"Sorry, Boss." Tony then sees the expression on Gibbs' face. "Right... Apologizing is a sign of weakness, I got it."

There's a moment of silence as Gibbs reads Tony's body language.

"If you need help, DiNozzo, all you have to do is ask."

"I… Can definitely use some help, Gibbs."

"That's all you had to say."

"All Jamie does is…"

"I heard." Gibbs quickly said. "I'll come over later and get her out of the apartment for a while."

"Good, cuz I'm kinda scared to do it myself." Tony laughed.

"Eventually you'll learn that marriage is about doing the things you think are best for your wife, even though your wife basically wants you to just leave her alone cuz she's depressed."

"If that's why you have three divorces on your marriage record, then I sure as hell don't wanna do it."

"I only have three divorces on my marriage record cuz I'm a bastard. But I was married four times."

"That's right. Shannon was…" Tony notices the expression on Gibbs' face. "I'll just shut up."

Gibbs cell-phone rings. He answers the phone. He takes a minute in order to talk with the person on the other line. Finally, he closes the phone.

"What do we got, Boss?" Tony asked.

"We have a lynched sailor." Gibbs answered.

The two of them walk to the work area in order to get Ziva and McGee and also to pickup their gear.

The team eventually makes their way to the crime-scene. Local police, along with the Sheriff and the man who found the victim are either working the crime-scene or waiting. Once the NCIS team is out of their vehicles, Gibbs is appalled at the manner in which the crime-scene is being handled. The Sheriff walks over to them.

"You must be…" The Sheriff tries to greet him.

"Is there some reason your people are trying their best to contaminate my crime-scene?! I see three of them aren't even wearing gloves, yet they're touching everything they find." Gibbs said in a slightly pissed tone of voice.

Ducky sees a local policeman walk over the body.

"For heaven's sake… Your man just walked over the victim." Ducky stated. "And his shoe touched the body. There's definitely gonna be some transfer now. Don't you people have any respect for the dead?!" He walks off to go to the dead body in order to begin working. Tony, Ziva and McGee also walk away in order to get the local police away from the area.

Gibbs grabs the Sheriff and pulls him close. He stares the Sheriff in the eyes.

"Get your people away from my crime-scene before I throw them out." Gibbs threatened.

"We may not be as experienced as…" The Sheriff begins to say.

"Not being experienced is an understatement in this case." Gibbs said. "My crime-scene is a circus right now!" He exclaimed. "Do you realize how much extra work you and your people have created for us? Not to mention the fact of contaminating any possible evidence!" He finally lets the Sheriff go.

Tony, Ziva and McGee are arguing with the local police about putting things down and getting away from the area so they can work.

"What do you want from me Agent Gibbs?" The Sheriff asked.

"I already told you." Gibbs stated. "Get your people off my crime-scene."

"I've turned the crime-scene over to NCIS!" The Sheriff shouted to his men. "Stop what you're doing. They'll take it from here." He turns back to face Gibbs. "Is there anything else?"

"I'll need the fingerprints and footprints of all your men in order to eliminate them from anything we find…" Gibbs stated. "…Since you were all so kind as to contaminate my crime-scene." He added in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"I get it, Agent Gibbs. We have no idea how to run a murder scene." The Sheriff said. "We've never dealt with a murder before. All we get are domestic disputes, occasional drunken fights between people…"

"I don't care what types of petty crimes you deal with around here."

Gibbs finally walks away in order to get to work. The Sheriff shakes his head as he's slightly aggravated with Gibbs' attitude. Tony walks to the truck in order to get something. The Sheriff walks over to him.

"Is he always like this?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yeah, pretty much… Especially when a crime-scene isn't handled properly." Tony replied. "Don't even try to get on his good side, cuz he doesn't have one. You're basically on the very bad side, of his bad side."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs exclaimed to get his attention. "Stop the chit-chat and start sketching!"

"Sketching?" The Sheriff wondered.

"We do sketches of the crime-scene. Measure distances and stuff like that." Tony said.

"Why not just take pictures?"

"We do take pictures. But from a picture, can you tell me how far an object is from the victim's position? Or how far each blood stain is from the next? Or…" Tony begins to say just as Gibbs smacks him on the back of the head. "Or measuring the distance between me and my boss in order to figure out how much of a head-start I'll need in order to dodge the Gibbs-slap." He said. "Ow, by the way." He rubs his head. He looks at Gibbs who is just glaring at him. "I'm… Just gonna go work now, Boss."

"You do that, DiNozzo."

Tony walks away. Gibbs looks to the Sheriff.

"Are you done distracting my team, Sheriff?"

"Agent Gibbs, I could actually be useful, if you let me."

"Other then your poor skills in processing a murder scene…"

"Look, Agent Gibbs, I understand that we handled the scene very poorly. But I know this town. I've lived here my entire life. I know things that nobody else knows about."

"You can start by telling me who you think killed my sailor."

"It definitely appears to be a hate crime, that's for sure. This town has three black families…"

"Use the term African-American, Sheriff." Gibbs corrects him.

"We have three African-American families in this town. The rest are white folk. Most of white residents in this town are either friends with, or are very friendly with the African-American residents. But there are a few people who have never accepted them. I don't wanna call them racists, but that's actually what they are."

"Have there been any signs that these racist residents would ever go this far?"

"In all honesty… No." The Sheriff responded. "They try to avoid either each as best as they possibly can. At most, it's been a couple harsh words that were exchanged. No death threats." He added. "But there are two families that really seem to have a lot of tension between them. Your sailor belongs to the African-American side of the feud. I'll send someone to question…"

"No, Sheriff. We'll do the questioning." Gibbs interrupted. "But you're right… It does appear to be a hate crime. So we'll investigate that angle first, unless we find evidence to suggest otherwise. For now, just give me a list of the racist people in your town."

"Alright, I'll go make that list for you."

The Sheriff walks away. Gibbs goes over to the dead body in order to keep working.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ziva and McGee are still in the town questioning people, namely the racist white residents. The rest of the team is back in Washington D.C. Ducky is down in Autopsy performing the autopsy of Seaman Jamar Wilkinson. As Ducky is examining the body, Gibbs enters.

"Do you know how many crime-scenes aren't processed properly each year?" Ducky asked as Gibbs approaches the autopsy table.

"No I don't, Doctor." Gibbs replied. "How many?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me."

"I think if I knew the actual statistics for incorrectly processed crime-scenes, then I'd most likely turn into more of a bastard then I already am."

"Being a bastard brings out the best in you."

"It definitely doesn't seem to work in marriages."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right woman." Ducky looks up at Gibbs and sees the expression on his face. "Oh dear… I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I know with Shannon it was…"

"So what do you have for me here, Doctor?" Gibbs interrupted again in order to change the subject.

"We have one pretty mangled victim. There's a lot of facial and body tearing of the skin which is consistent with being dragged down a road by a vehicle. It reminds me of a time when I was a consultant on a case down in Georgia…"

"Ducky, please."

"Right… The fingernail scrapings seemed to only be dirt. But Abby can tell you if there's anything more." Ducky stated. "I know at the origin of the crime-scene, a switch blade was found. If it was the attacker's, he wouldn't have left it. Our sailor must have tried to defend himself. But he never had the chance to use it cuz he was taken down very quickly." He added. "In this area…" Ducky begins to say as he moves the head of Jamar Wilkinson in order to show Gibbs. "…There's blunt force trauma which I was able to match to the surface pattern of the rock that was found at the origin of the initial attack. I sent the rock up to Abby."

"What about this bruising here?" Gibbs points to the bruise.

"Our victim was smacked with a steel chain in order to take him down. It was quite easy to determine what weapon was used." Ducky answered. "The chain appears to have whipped around the head. It started here at the cheek..." He begins to say as he points to the area of the left cheek. "…And ended at the back of the right ear. Due to the force, the majority of the skin surface tore. But this area on the left cheek, closest to the mouth is only bruised cuz after the chain whipped around his head… The ending force of the blow pushed his head to the left, toward the chain. It was an aftershock effect that only caused this area to bruise and keep an imprint of the chain."

"We find the chain, we find the attacker." Gibbs said. "Is that what killed him?"

"When I examined the bruise marks around the neck, there's blue skin color and I see signs of inflamed edges. Also, there are blood vessels in the eyes that burst. These are signs that show our sailor died from a lack of oxygen." Ducky paused for a couple seconds. "Our sailor was alive when he was lynched."

"Thanks, Doctor."

Gibbs walks away in order to leave Autopsy. Ducky leans down toward the body.

"He's going up to see Abby now." Ducky said. "He's in for a rude awakening once he gets up there. She has a lot more extra work then I do."

Meanwhile, up on Forensics Lab, Abby is frantically working on all the evidence that was brought to her.

"Arg!" Abby exclaimed. "No, no, no! Don't do that!" She yelled as she hits the computer. "You're supposed to do as you're told. Not do as you wish." She added. "Why are you doing this to me?! Why can't you act more like…"

"Who are you talking to Abs?" Gibbs asked as he enters the room while holding a Caf-Pow.

"…Gibbs." Abby finished her sentence. "I was talking to my computer cuz its acting up. It's not listening and basically doing what it wants." She said. "With the overwhelming amount of evidence you brought me… Which shouldn't be an overwhelming amount, but those dumb cops don't know how to process a murder scene cuz they're trying to sabotage my operations by creating an extra amount of work that my computer doesn't seem to like… It appears my computer is rebelling and refuses to act accordingly. But I'm gonna get them back, Gibbs. Oh yes, they shall pay dearly." She snatches the Caf-Pow from Gibbs' hand and begins drinking.

"You need to earn…" Gibbs begins to say as he tries to grab the Caf-Pow back.

"Don't mess with me, Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed as she smacks his hand. "Don't deny me Caf-Pow when I'm agitated. If you want a more efficient Abby, then I need this now. No having to earn it!"

"Well… What do you have for me?"

"Other then nothing?" Abby pulls the Caf-Pow closer into the protection of her arms.

"You mean to tell me you have nothing?!"

"I matched the blood on the rock to Seaman Jamar Wilkinson." Abby stated. "But that was kind of an obvious thing to begin with."

"You mean to tell me… The only thing you've done is matching the DNA on the rock to our dead sailor?!"

"What do you expect of me, Gibbs?!" Abby exclaimed. "I have a lot of evidence that those cops touched when they had no gloves on. I'm spending most of my time eliminating them from what's actually useful to the case! And do remember, Jamie is my assistant and guess what… I'm in the lab all alone right now."

"You want me to get you a…"

"No way!" Abby exclaimed. "Jamie is my assistant. No one else!" She stated. "Come to think of it, Jamie isn't full-time. She's still only a temp. Can you talk to the director cuz I want Jamie here as a full-time assistant."

"I'll do that."

"By the way, how's Jamie doing?" Abby asked in concern. "I went to see her two days ago and she wouldn't even get out of bed or talk to me. She's so depressed over losing the baby."

"I know, Abs." Gibbs agreed. "I'm going over there later to get her out of bed."

"Wait… You mean you're literally gonna get her out of bed?"

"Yes."

"You must have a death wish. Forcing a depressed woman, especially Jamie, to get out of bed means you better be prepared for the consequences."

"It can't be that bad."

"I heard about this husband who tried to get his depressed wife out of bed. She stuck a knife in his throat." Abby stated. "The woman is now in prison. She's one of my ex-boyfriend's sisters. Jake was such a bum. I never understood what I saw in him." She added. "Did you know that racial discrimination accounts for more then half of all hate crimes in America? It's true."

"You're really trying to keep me here, aren't you?"

"And what if I am?" Abby grins. "I'd work more efficiently if I got a little you know what." She winks at Gibbs.

"You already said you'd work more efficiently by having Caf-Pow."

"But I'd work more, extra, super efficiently if…"

Gibbs places his lips on Abby's lips to shut her up. After half a minute, Gibbs takes his lips off of Abby's.

"Now… If you want a lot more then that, then I suggest getting back to work." Gibbs winks at Abby.

"Yes Sir!" Abby exclaimed in excitement.

Abby immediately goes back to working on the evidence. Gibbs smirks as he leaves the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

While Ziva and McGee are still in the town after questioning some people, they decided to eat an early dinner. They're at a local diner. The diner is empty, other then the waitress/owner Mrs. Hendricks and two members of the McCloud family, Derek and Justin. Ziva and McGee are sitting in a booth alongside the wall. The two members of the McCloud family are sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Mrs. Hendricks is behind the counter, cleaning the milkshake machine. As everyone is eating their food, Lance Wilkinson enters into the diner.

"Nigger alert." Justin coughed.

"Lance, I heard your brother was killed. I'd say I'm sorry for your loss, but let's face it… It's better for all of us, cuz that means one less nigger on welfare." Derek laughed.

"Coming from an inbred hick who was shot in the ass with a pellet gun last week, that's quite funny." Lance said.

"I should've known it was you!" Derek stands up and confronts Lance.

"I'll have none of that in my diner." Mrs. Hendricks stated from behind the counter as she slams her hand down. "It's the same thing with your families all the time. Your families used to be friends. I don't know why you people have this feud, but I won't tolerate any trouble in my diner."

"Sorry Mrs. Hendricks." The three boys stated.

Derek sits down and Lance walks to the counter in order to sit on a stool. Ziva and McGee just look at each other, wondering about this whole family feud business.

"I'll get your usual." Mrs. Hendricks said as she knows what Lance wants because it's the same thing he orders every single time.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hendricks." Lance said.

Mrs. Hendricks walks into the back in order to cook Lance's food.

"I'll have the nigger platter." Justin joked.

"I hope I can pay for this with a food stamp." Derek laughed.

"So how's the hood treating you, Lance?" Justin wondered. "Oh, I forgot… There is no hood in this town. Maybe you should go back to the hood, projects, gutter, nigger country… It's where you belong."

"By naming you after the first person to set foot on the moon… Did your mom think it would help you amount to anything in life by naming you after a famous white guy?" Derek asked. "She does realize you're a nigger, right?"

"I can see your education is paying off. Neil Armstrong was the first person to set foot on the moon, you faggot." Lance stated.

Justin starts laughing. Then he shuts up as Derek looks at him.

"Inbreeding really affected your memory." Lance said. "It's sad."

"I'm not inbred, you nigger!" Derek exclaimed.

"So your parents aren't cousins? Funny, I always thought they were."

"Don't talk about our parents, nigger." Justin stated.

"Hey, guys… How about you just cool it down a notch cuz..." McGee butted in.

"Shut the fuck up, Poindexter." Derek stated.

"You fuckin niggers are like Jews…" Justin begins to say as Ziva stops eating as her eyes are now drawn toward the boys. "…You're both the lowest form of human life."

"Actually… Compared to a nigger, a Jew is a slight improvement." Derek said.

"Even if he was a Jew, he'd still be a nigger." Justin said.

"Making fun of African-Americans isn't enough for you guys, but now…" Lance begins to say.

"Don't try to cover-up what you are by giving it a different name. Calling yourself an African-American doesn't hide what you truly are. You're a nigger and always will be." Derek said.

"You need to shut the fuck up with the nigger shit." Lance threatened.

"To the side of the dirt road, there's something that I see…" Derek begins to sing. "…I wonder what it is, what it could be…" He continues. "As I approach the area, I finally see… Oh it's nothing, just a nigger hanging from a tree."

As Derek and Justin start laughing, Lance gets off the stool and angrily walks over to them. Derek and Justin stand up. Lance and Derek are in each other's face.

"And I bet you put him there." Lance stated.

"I didn't kill your nigger brother. But he got what he deserved." Derek said. "So go ahead, Nigger. Make your move."

Suddenly, Derek and Justin's heads are slammed unto the table. Ziva presses against the back of their necks to keep them down.

"Ow!" Both Derek and Justin exclaimed in pain.

"Sit down, Lance!" Ziva exclaimed. "Now!"

Lance sits down.

"McGee… Call the Sheriff." Ziva stated.

McGee takes out his cell-phone in order to call the Sheriff. With Derek and Justin looking at each other while their heads are pressed against the table, Ziva leans down as she's behind them. She wiggles her neck area a bit in order to expose her necklace to them. Her necklace, which is the Star of David, a Jewish symbol, is now exposed for the boys to see.

"You see that." Ziva said. "I would love nothing more then to kick the living shit out of both of you."

"We're sorry." Derek stated. "We didn't mean it."

"We really don't have anything against Jewish people." Justin said.

"Even if you didn't mention my people, I still would've stepped in to break this up." Ziva stated. "You two are racist pieces of shit."

"Lady, this really hurts…" Derek cried in pain.

"I know." Ziva agreed as she squeezes their necks even tighter.

"Ow!" The two boys screamed in pain.

"What are you doing?!" Mrs. Hendricks exclaimed as she runs over.

"It's ok. We're federal agents." McGee flashes his badge. "The situation is under control."

As Lance remains seated, Ziva holds the back of Derek and Justin's necks in order to keep them pinned to the table until the Sheriff arrives.

Meanwhile, Gibbs is in D.C. about to deal with his own situation; trying to get his depressed daughter out of bed.

Gibbs enters into the bedroom of Tony's apartment. Jamie is lying in bed. Her entire body is under the blanket, and her back facing the door. Only her head can actually be seen. Gibbs walks toward the bed. He's holding something for Jamie. Gibbs walks around to the other side of the bed in order to see Jamie's face. He sits on the bed right next to her.

"I brought Benny the Horse for you." Gibbs shows Jamie her old stuffed animal from her childhood.

Jamie says nothing. She slowly reaches her arm out from under the blanket. She takes hold of the stuffed animal. Jamie brings the stuffed animal under the blanket, closer to herself and cuddles it.

"I know losing your baby must be hard…" Gibbs begins to say.

"No you don't." Jamie said she wipes a tear away from her eye.

"I lost you for 15 years, remember."

"But I'm here. My baby can't and won't ever be."

"What happened is unfortunate, I know. But you really need…"

"I just need you to go away." Jamie said sadly as she finally pulls the blanket over her head.

"You really need to get out of bed." Gibbs paused. "Abby wants you to be her full-time assistant. I'm gonna talk to the director about it."

There's no response. Gibbs grabs the blanket and begins to pull it down, slowly. As the blanket is slowly pulled down, Jamie's head is finally exposed.

"I'm fine, ok." Jamie stated.

"You're not fine." Gibbs said as he continues pulling the blanket down.

Jamie cuddles Benny the Horse to keep her chest covered. After a couple seconds, Jamie's upper body is uncovered. The blanket is pulled down to Jamie's waist. Gibbs notices the waist band of her pajama bottoms, so he at least knows she's wearing something decent and all she needs is a shirt. Gibbs stands up and walks to the dresser in order to get a shirt. Jamie remains on the bed, keeping herself covered with the stuffed animal.

"Put this on." Gibbs tosses a shirt right next to Jamie.

Jamie doesn't move. Gibbs takes a deep breath, walks back to the bed and sits down next to Jamie. He reaches toward Jamie and wipes a tear from her eye.

"Come on… Put the shirt on and let's go." Gibbs said.

There's no response as Jamie just looks away. Gibbs gently grabs Jamie and tries to sit her upright. Jamie lets go of Benny the Horse and begins to struggle with her father. As Gibbs and Jamie are struggling, she keeps hitting and trying to push him away. He gets unto the bed and manages to get behind her. Gibbs now has Jamie locked in his arms as they're wrapped around her. Jamie's arms are pinned across her chest. Jamie keeps struggling to break free. With one arm keeping hold of Jamie, Gibbs uses the other hand to grab the shirt. He puts the shirt over Jamie's head.

"You're getting out of the apartment, whether you like it or not."

Gibbs continues putting the shirt onto Jamie. Once the shirt is fully on, arms through the sleeves and everything, Gibbs keeps his arm lock on Jamie from behind. He maneuvers his way to the edge of the bed and steps off. With Jamie continuing to struggle because she doesn't want to go anywhere, Gibbs drags her off the bed. He keeps one arms wrapped around Jamie in order to keep her arms pinned to her chest. As Jamie uses her feet to push against the floor to try stopping him from making her leave, Gibbs finally uses his other arm and wraps it under one of Jamie's legs in order to lift her slightly. Now, Jamie only has one free leg that really can't do much so she stops struggling. Gibbs finally gets Jamie out of the apartment.

Gibbs brings Jamie to his house. He basically carries Jamie down into the basement the same way he got her out of the apartment. Gibbs sits her down on a stool next to their unfinished boat. He grabs a sandpaper block. He takes hold of Jamie's hand and puts the sandpaper block into it. Gibbs maneuvers behind the stool. He gently pushes Jamie to face the boat. He takes hold of Jamie's hand with his. He moves in closer with keeping a reasonable distance between them. Gibbs lifts her hands up toward the boat and begins sanding it. As Gibbs is forcing her to help with sanding their boat, Jamie finally cracks a little smile that her father can't see since they're not facing each other.

With not really being in the mental state to help with the boat right now due to her depression, Jamie continues to help because deep down inside, she wants to. As the two of them work on their boat for a couple hours, hardly any words are exchanged between them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wednesday**

**Chapter 5**

With running late as usual, since he has to drop Chioke off at school, Tony enters into the parking lot. He parks the car. Chioke stays in the car until Tony opens the door for him. Tony puts the backpack over his shoulder as Chioke climbs out of the car. Once out of the car and ready to go, Chioke raises his arms into the air. Tony lifts Chioke into his arms. Chioke wraps his arms around Tony's neck as he's been carried to his school, Kendall Demonstration Elementary School at Gallaudet University. They enter into the building and walk to Chioke's classroom. The teacher meets them at the door.

"Sorry we're late." Tony said as he places Chioke on the floor.

"I was hoping to catch you this morning." Mrs. Calvin said. She then looks down at Chioke. "Good morning, Chioke."

'Good morning.' Chioke signed with his hands.

"Go to class." Tony said to Chioke.

Chioke gives Tony a quick hug, takes his backpack and walks into the classroom.

"Chioke has been part of this class for almost three weeks now…" Mrs. Calvin begins to say. "And I'm concerned..."

"I'm sorry I'm having trouble getting him here on time." Tony said.

"Chioke seems to be a little distracted and he won't let us know why."

"I've noticed that too."

"I know he's from Nigeria. Does he miss it?"

"It all started three weeks ago when he was in the bank with my wife as it was being robbed. Then it turned into a hostage crisis. They were trapped inside."

"I remember seeing that on the news." Mrs. Calvin said. "I think it would help if Chioke saw our child psychologist. It may help him to deal with the stress of what happened." She stated. "I can setup an appointment if you like."

"Yeah, that would be great." Tony agreed that it's a good idea. "I'm sorry, but I really need to get going. I'm really late for work."

"I'll give you the appointment date when you pickup Chioke today."

"Thanks."

The teacher finally goes back into the classroom as Tony runs out of the building in order to get to his car so he can get to work.

Finally, Tony arrives at work. As Tony walks to the work area, Gibbs is sitting at his desks, sipping his coffee while waiting for Tony to finally arrive. Ziva and McGee are already on their way to the town to follow-up a possible lead.

"You're late, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated. "Again."

"Yeah, I know Boss. I'll try to wake up earlier." Tony said as he approaches his desk then looks toward Gibbs. "With having to get Chioke ready for school, I don't even have time to eat breakfast."

"I don't care, DiNozzo. Let's go."

Gibbs gets out of his chair and begins grabbing his gear. As Gibbs walks passed Tony's desk, he hands him a breakfast burrito.

"Don't let it go to your head, DiNozzo."

"I won't, Boss." Tony said as he follows Gibbs to the elevator while un-wrapping the breakfast burrito.

Once inside of the elevator, Tony is finally munching on the food. Gibbs and Tony leave the NCIS building. They get in a car and their way to the McCloud residence. As they approach the front door, it opens.

"Are you Kenneth McCloud?" Gibbs asked.

"Everyone calls me Kenny. My cousins Derek and Justin said you'd be looking for me." Kenneth replied. "Come in."

The three of them walk to the living room. Kenneth sits down in a chair while Gibbs and Tony remain standing.

"What do you want?" Kenneth asked.

"We just wanna ask you a couple questions." Gibbs said.

"That's a nice truck you have. A Ford Silverado." Tony stated. "You mind if we take a look at it?"

"Actually, I do mind."

"You got something to hide?" Gibbs wondered.

"I hate those niggers. It's not a big secret."

"We spoke to your supervisor. You never showed up to work yesterday." Tony said.

"Since when is it a crime to miss work?"

"Murder is a crime, last time I checked." Gibbs stated.

"You think I got something to do with that nigger's death?!" Kenneth laughed.

"We know there's a Wilkinson/McCloud feud…" Tony begins to say.

"You don't know shit about it."

"Where were you Tuesday morning at 2 AM?" Gibbs asked.

"If you're asking me about an alibi… I was with my sister, Vanessa; I usually just call her, V. She's upstairs if you wanna talk to her."

Kenneth stands up and begins walking toward the staircase. Gibbs and Tony follow. The three of them walk upstairs and stand outside of Vanessa's door. Kenneth knocks on the door.

"V… These cops need to speak with you." Kenneth said loudly. After getting no response, he looks to Gibbs and Tony. "She's been slightly depressed the last three months."

"Vanessa McCloud…" Gibbs knocks on the door. "This is Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS. I need to ask you a few questions."

There's no response. All they hear is a loud thump from inside of the room, as if something big suddenly landed on the floor. Gibbs takes his gun out and tries to turn the door knob to get in. The door is locked. Gibbs kicks the door in.

Vanessa is lying on the floor with slit wrists. The three of them run into the room.

"Call 911!" Gibbs shouted.

"Vanessa!" Kenneth yelled for his sister as Tony is holding him back.

Gibbs is now sitting next to Vanessa. His left hand is applying pressure to Vanessa's right wrist. His right arm is reaching across Vanessa in order to apply pressure to her left wrist.

"V! You need to tell them you were with me Tuesday morning!"

"Call 911, Genius!" Tony exclaimed as he takes Kenneth out of the room in order to make the call.

"Hold on, Vanessa." Gibbs said to her as he tries to keep pressure on her slit wrists. "Stay with me." He takes a quick look around the room. "I see you're interested in cats. Do you have any cats?"

Vanessa nods her head to let Gibbs know she does have a cat. Her eyes begin to slowly close.

"Vanessa, look at me. You need to keep your eyes open and talk to me." Gibbs stated. "Tell me about your cat."

Vanessa begins to speak in a low tone of voice. Gibbs leans down in order to listen.

With the paramedics on the way, Tony keeps Kenneth detained in the living room. Gibbs stays up in the Vanessa's room trying to keep her alive until help arrives.

A couple minutes later, the Sheriff and paramedics finally arrive. The paramedics immediately run upstairs, where it's already too late. Vanessa is dead. The paramedics take a look at the body as Gibbs stands up with the Sheriff approaching him.

"I want my medical examiner to take a look at her." Gibbs said.

"This was obviously suicide, Agent Gibbs." The Sheriff stated. "This doesn't have anything to do with the Jamar Wilkinson case."

"It may or may not." Gibbs said. "But for a town that never has deaths other then natural or the rare accidental… In less then 36 hours, there's been a murder and a suicide. Until I can determine if these two unnatural deaths are related or not, then I will investigate."

"I don't see how they can be related."

"Two deaths… One male, one female… Both from opposing sides of a feud." Gibbs stated. He walks to the window and looks outside. "They were lovers."

"How do you know they were lovers?" The Sheriff asked as he approaches the window where Gibbs is standing.

"I don't. But my gut tells me there were." Gibbs said. "Just think of it like this… Less work on your part."

With Vanessa being dead and the Sheriff giving authorization for NCIS to examine the body, the paramedics leave. Ziva and McGee finally arrive.

McGee stays up in the room with the dead body and waits for Ducky. Tony is still in the living room detaining Kenneth. Gibbs meets Ziva outside to discuss the lead she and McGee were following. After a couple minutes, the next door neighbor comes over. Gibbs and Ziva approach the neighbor and speak with him.

After speaking with the next door neighbor, Gibbs goes back inside and arrests Kenneth McCloud for the murder of Seaman Jamar Wilkinson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After the apparent suicide of his sister Vanessa, Kenneth McCloud is sitting in the interrogation room after being arrested. Gibbs enters into the interrogation room. Tony, Ziva and McGee are on the other side of the two-way mirror.

"I've been sitting here for hours." Kenneth stated. "I demand to know…"

"You're not in the position to make demands, Kenny." Gibbs said as he sits down. "I heard you've gotten into quite a few fights with Jamar Wilkinson."

"If you're asking… I didn't kill that nigger."

"That's not what I asked." Gibbs stated. "How did this Wilkinson/McCloud feud start?"

"In all honesty, I don't even remember exactly." Kenneth replied. "Niggers don't belong in our town. Whites and blacks don't mix. I admit to being a racist, yes."

Gibbs slides a photograph across the table, toward Kenneth.

"What's this?" Kenneth asked.

"Those are tire tracks found at the crime-scene where Jamar Wilkinson was hung." Gibbs stated. "The tire tracks are a match to a Ford Silverado."

"Wow… Tire tracks to a Ford Silverado… Too bad this doesn't mean shit, especially when there are 20 people in the town who have the same truck." Kenneth pushes the photograph back toward Gibbs. "If that's it, I'd like to go now."

"We're not done yet." Gibbs said. "Does your neighbor always borrow your stuff?"

"Yes he does. He's constantly asking me. Why?"

"Care to explain these." Gibbs slides another two photographs across the table. "We recovered these from the back of your truck."

"You had no right searching my truck! You didn't have a warrant!"

"We don't need a warrant when something is in plain sight!" Gibbs exclaimed. "We talked to your neighbor for a couple minutes. Afterwards, he wanted us to tell you that he's borrowing your garden rake. He lifted the tarp in the back of your truck. Under the tarp were the garden rake and the chain."

"What's this red paint on my chain?"

"You should know what it is." Gibbs said. "That's Jamar Wilkinson's blood after you smacked his head with it."

"I didn't kill that nigger!"

"We found a combing pattern at the crime-scene… It matches the pattern for your garden rake. And the chain has Jamar Wilkinson's blood and also your fingerprints on it."

"I swear to God I was with my sister when that nigger was killed."

"We seem to have a major problem, Kenny. A murder occurs and everything seems to point to you…"

"I didn't kill him!"

"Do you have any other alibi?" Gibbs waits a couple seconds after getting no response. "I take your silence as you not having another alibi."

"I want a lawyer."

"You said your sister Vanessa was depressed for three months. Do you know why?"

"I can't believe she killed herself, Agent Gibbs." Kenneth said. "I really wish I knew what made her so depressed."

Gibbs stands up and walks to the two-way mirror.

"Turn the tape off, DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "I wanna speak with Kenny alone."

From the other side of the two-way mirror, Tony tells the technician to turn everything off. Gibbs begins talking with Kenny.

"You know what this reminds me of…" Tony said.

"Let me guess, a movie." McGee said.

"I was talking about the name Kenny. It reminds me of South Park." Tony stated.

"You're right. McGee agreed. "Oh my God!" He said in a South Park voice.

"They killed Kenny!" Tony added in his South Park voice.

"You bastards!" Ziva finished in her South Park voice.

Tony and McGee turn their heads to look at Ziva.

"What?!" Ziva wondered. "I may not know Curious George, but I certainly know South Park. That Cartman song about Kyle's mom is quite funny, yes."

Tony and McGee look at each other. They smile evilly.

"You guys…" Tony begins to say in his South Park character Cartman voice. "This is all Kyle's mom's fault."

"Shut up, Cartman." McGee said in his South Park character Kyle voice.

"Kyle's mom is the one who started that damn club… And all because she's a big fat stupid bitch."

"Don't say it, Cartman."

"Weeellllllllll…"

"Don't do it, Cartman."

"Weeellllllllll…"

"I'm warning you!"

"Ok, ok…"

"I'm getting pretty sick of him calling my mom…"

"Weeellllllllllll…" Tony begins to sing in his Cartman voice. "Kyle's mom's a bitch, she's a big fat bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world, she's the stupidest bitch if there ever was a bitch, she's a bitch to all the boys and girls…" He continues singing. "On Monday she's a bitch, on Tuesday she's a bitch, on Wednesday to Saturday she's a bitch…"

Gibbs pounds on the two-way mirror and motions for Tony to turn everything back on. The technician turns everything back on. Tony presses the button to a microphone.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony asked.

"If you wanna keep your job, then stop singing that South Park song." Gibbs stated. "Now turn everything off again."

"Right, Boss. It won't happen again." Tony said. "Shutting things down, now."

Tony motions for the technician turn everything off again. Tony looks to Ziva and McGee.

"There's no way he heard me." Tony stated. "How did he know?"

"No idea." McGee answered.

"You guys need to seek professional help." Ziva stated. She now looks to Tony. "And you're supposed to be Chioke's role model. He's more mature then you."

"I'm a big kid at heart." Tony grins.

Gibbs motions for them to meet him in the hallway. Gibbs walks out of the interrogation room and the others walk out of the surveillance room. They meet in the hallway.

"I'm letting Kenny go." Gibbs stated.

"You can't be serious." Ziva said. "The evidence points to him, Gibbs."

"I have to agree with Ziva on this one." Tony stated. "He did it. I mean… The guy has no living alibi, he owns the correct truck that was at the scene, and he had the garden rake and bloody chain in the back of his truck, both with only his fingerprints on them. He's racist and part of an ongoing feud so he does have motive."

"You find me one more piece of evidence that places him at the scene… Then we'll charge him." Gibbs stated.

"You're kidding, right?" McGee wondered.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Gibbs finally walks away and around the corner.

Tony, Ziva and McGee are left in the hallway.

"He's not kidding." McGee said.

"What more do we need…" Ziva wondered.

"I forgot to ask him how he knows that song." Tony said.

Eventually, Gibbs enters into the Forensics Lab. Gibbs is holding a Caf-Pow.

"What do you got for me, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"I got something rather hinky." Abby said. "You were right about Vanessa. Take a look."

"That explains her depression. And it's also a possible reason for someone to kill Jamar." Gibbs stated as he looks at the computer screen. "Do me a favor, Abs… Don't tell the others about this. I told you about what Vanessa told me when she was dying… Don't even mention anything about that either."

"My lips are sealed." Abby now hands him a cell-phone. "I placed the GPS locater into Kenneth's cell-phone and watch, like you asked."

"Good work, Abs." Gibbs takes the cell-phone and watch.

Gibbs kisses Abby on the cheek. He walks to the door and leaves the lab in order to go back upstairs to finally release Kenneth McCloud.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After Kenneth McCloud being released from custody and Gibbs disappearing without anyone knowing where he is or what he's doing, Tony, Ziva and McGee enter into the Forensics Lab. Abby is working on something as they enter. Her back is facing the doorway so she doesn't see them enter.

"Abs…" Tony tries to get her attention. "We need to go over the physical evidence."

"It's all on the table over there." Abby points to the table.

"What are you doing over here?" McGee asked as he walks toward the computer.

"Nothing!" Abby exclaimed as she runs over and turns the monitor off so they don't see what she showed Gibbs earlier. "Every girl has her secrets, McGee. And you would do well to not ask, especially if you wanna keep your manhood."

"You're not putting a picture of me into Photoshop and making it look all weird, are you?" McGee wondered.

"I'm making you look like one of the Village People." Abby grins.

"I'll need a copy of that when you're done." Tony stated.

"Please tell me you're joking, Abby." McGee said.

"If you don't go to the table where you should be, then you looking like one of the Village People will become a reality."

McGee walks away from the computer area. He goes to the table and starts looking over the physical evidence with Tony and Ziva.

"If she actually made McGee look like one of the Village People… I can't even begin to imagine what you would do with it." Ziva said.

"I'd post it on the NCIS Most Wanted wall." Tony grins.

"Gibbs wants us to find one more piece of evidence that connects Kenny to Jamar's murder." Tony stated. "We have the tire tracks… The garden rake… And the chain with Jamar's blood and Kenny fingerprints on it. We know the two families have an ongoing feud, Kenny is a racist and has gotten into a couple fights with Jamar…" He thinks out loud. "Seriously, what more does Gibbs want."

"Maybe we're missing something." McGee said.

"It's all here, Probie." Tony said. "There's nothing we're missing. Even if there was, Gibbs would tell us."

"Unless he knows something we don't." Ziva added.

"Maybe he's testing us." McGee said. "You know, sharpening our investigative skills."

"Abs, is there anything Gibbs is holding back from us?" Tony wondered. "I mean… Was there anything odd about Vanessa's autopsy that Gibbs doesn't want us to know?"

"Nothing." Abby responded with a lie. "The wounds on Vanessa's wrists are consistent with doing it herself."

"Vanessa was depressed for three months…" Tony begins to say.

"If you're gonna ask, there are no signs of drug use or any type of evidence that she was taking anti-depressants." Abby stated.

"I can see why she killed herself now." Tony said.

"After the garden rake and chain being found, Gibbs arrested Kenny, but never charged him." McGee stated.

"I did find that to be rather odd." Ziva said.

"Whatever Gibbs wants us to find, I don't see how Vanessa's suicide connects to Jamar's murder." McGee said.

"Maybe they were lovers." Ziva stated.

"That's a possibility." Tony said. "But maybe we have to think about this differently. With Vanessa being depressed for three months and Kenny not knowing why… It's possible that he's not telling the truth. Maybe he does know the reason." He added. "Maybe we're looking at the wrong motive."

"What other motive would Kenny have?" Ziva wondered.

"What are reasons that a girl would be depressed?" Tony wants them to guess what he's thinking.

"A boy she really likes doesn't like her." McGee answered.

"We're not talking about a teenager. We're talking about reasons for a girl in her early twenties to be depressed." Tony stated.

"A boyfriend dumping her… Someone close to her dying…" McGee begins to create a list. "Problems at school, maybe she failed. Not getting into the college she wanted or not having the money to do so. A friend backstabbing her…" He notices Tony is giving him a weird look. "What?"

"Just stop talking." Tony said. "Think more outside of the box for a minute."

"Kenny found out that Jamar raped his sister." Ziva stated. "So he killed Jamar for it."

"Exactly…" Tony said. "Most rapes are never reported."

"Vanessa must have confided in someone about it." McGee stated.

"And whoever she confided in must have told Kenny." Ziva said.

"You guys are so far out of the box at this point." Abby stated. "But it is a possible motive."

"We're gonna work both angles." Tony said. "Angle one… We find out if anybody knows if Jamar and Vanessa were lovers or not. Angle two… We find out if anybody knows if Jamar raped Vanessa." He looks toward Ziva and McGee. "Both of you need to go back to the crime-scene. Expand the original perimeter search. Then question family, friends and everybody on the entire street where she lived."

"What are you gonna do?" Ziva wondered.

"I'll check if she has any prescriptions in her name…" Tony begins to say.

"How come you get to stay here?" McGee asked.

"Look at the time, McGee. I can't go to West Virginia." Tony replied. "In an hour I have to pick-up Chioke from school."

"Oh…" McGee recognized the time.

"I know it's inconvenient, but I don't have a choice. I'll do what I can from here." Tony said. "In the case she didn't see a psychologist, I'll also contact the local church cuz maybe she talked to a priest." He added. "Gibbs wants us to find one more piece of evidence to link Kenny to the murder… He never said it had to be physical evidence."

"Which means a different motive is should be sufficient, especially if we find it to be true." "McGee agreed.

Tony, Ziva and McGee leave the lab. Abby takes hold of Bert the Farting Hippo. The hippo farts as Abby hugs it and turns the computer monitor back on. She looks at what's on the computer screen.

"Thinking outside of the box isn't such a bad thing." Abby stated as she stares at the monitor.

Eventually, Abby closes what's on the screen and begins doing something else.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tony arrives at Chioke's school in order to pick him up. Tony walks into the building and immediately toward the classroom where Chioke and his teacher, Mrs. Calvin, are already waiting. As Tony approaches, Chioke runs to him and wraps his arms around Tony's waist.

"Sorry I'm late." Tony apologized to both Chioke and the teacher. "I got caught-up at work."

"That's perfect alright. It happens." Mrs. Calvin said. "I spoke with our child psychologist. She's available from one to five in the afternoon on Friday." She hands Tony a business card. "Just give her a call."

"Thank you."

"I should get going." Mrs. Calvin said hands Chioke's backpack to Tony. "You two have a good night."

"You too."

Mrs. Calvin walks away in order to leave. Tony holds his hand out. Chioke places his hand into Tony's. The two of them walk out of the building and to the car.

When they get to the apartment, Chioke immediately runs to his bed in the living room. He grabs his Curious George stuffed animal and sits at the end of the couch looking at his pet lobster, Simba.

Tony walks into the bedroom where Jamie is lying on the bed. He walks to the other side of the bed because Jamie's back is facing the door. Tony sits on the bed, right next to Jamie. He realizes she's sleeping. Tony places his hand on Jamie's shoulder and begins to gently caress along her entire arm.

After a couple minutes, Tony sees Chioke is standing in the doorway to the bedroom. He notices the sad facial expression on Chioke's face. Tony waves for him to come over. Chioke looks down sadly and walks away.

Tony gets off the bed. He walks to the door, steps out of the room and closes the door slightly. He walks into the living room where Chioke is sitting on the couch, holding his Curious George stuffed animal. Tony sits on the couch next to him. He places his arm around Chioke and gently pulls him closer.

"Since after the bank incident, you've been distant from Jamie." Tony stated. "Will you let me know, why?"

Chioke stands up and walks to the DVD shelf. He takes out the movie, The Lion King. He walks back to the couch with the movie in hand. Chioke holds the movie up to Tony.

"Chioke please…" Tony pleaded. "Why are you distant from Jamie?"

With not wanting to talk about it, Chioke waves the DVD movie in Tony's face.

"I guess you don't wanna let me know right now." Tony said. "Will you let me know when you're ready to?"

'Yes.' Chioke signed with his hands while he nods. 'I hungry.'

"I'll order us a pizza."

Chioke jumps up and down in excitement.

'Can have…' Chioke tries to sign but is clueless as to how to sign the last word. 'Not know word. But want it on pizza.'

"You got it." Tony knows what he's trying to ask. "One pepperoni pizza coming up."

Chioke jumps up and down with the biggest smile on his face.

"Once our pizza arrives, then we'll watch the movie." Tony stated. "For now, get us some paper and crayons."

As Tony makes the phone-call to order the pepperoni pizza, Chioke gets the paper and crayons. He places the paper and crayons on the coffee table. Chioke then grabs the DVD movie. Tony finally hangs up the phone. Chioke points to the DVD player.

'I learn how use. I know how do it.' Chioke signed. 'Want me show you?'

"Go ahead." Tony said. "Show me what you learned."

Chioke grabs the remote TV remote control. He turns the TV on and changes it to the proper channel. Then he grabs the DVD player remote and presses the button to turn it on. Next, he presses the button to open the slide part where the DVD goes. He opens the DVD box and carefully takes the DVD out. He walks to the DVD player and places the DVD on the slide. Lastly, Chioke presses the button in order to close it.

As the DVD begins to load, Chioke walks back to the couch where Tony is sitting.

"I'm impressed." Tony said with a smile.

'You teach me how use. I learn from you.' Chioke signed. 'I do good?'

"You worked the DVD player, perfectly." Tony said. "I'm proud of you."

Chioke smiles as Tony pats the area of the couch right next to him. Chioke climbs onto the couch, next to Tony and sits down. Tony pulls the coffee table closer. They each lean down a bit, grab a sheet of paper and some crayons. Chioke grabs Tony's sheet of paper and pushes it to the side.

"What am I supposed to draw on?" Tony wondered.

'We draw.' Chioke signed. Then he pushes his sheet of paper in the middle, between where they're seated.

"You want us to make a picture together?"

Chioke nods his head. Finally, the two of them begin drawing and coloring a picture together. As the two of them work on their picture, the DVD is left on the main menu.

Eventually, the pepperoni pizza arrives. After paying and tipping the delivery man, Tony brings the pizza into the living room. He places the pizza on the coffee table and sits down. Chioke runs into the kitchen to get a soda for Tony and chocolate milk for himself. Chioke runs back into the living room and sits down.

Tony and Chioke begin eating their pepperoni pizza as they watch the movie, The Lion King.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in West Virginia, Kenneth McCloud and his cousin Derek are walking down the main street in their town. The street is filled with small business shops. As they're walking, they notice a lot of people looking in their direction. Kenneth realizes the reason they're all staring at him is because they all think he's a killer.

"Don't mind them, Kenny." Derek said. "If those navy cops thought you were guilty, then they wouldn't have released you."

"You're probably right." Kenneth agreed.

As Kenneth and Derek continue walking toward Mrs. Hendricks' diner, Lance and his other brother Emmet are standing just outside.

"This isn't a surprise." Emmet said. "A white guy kills our brother and they don't charge him for it."

"What did you expect…? White cops don't give a shit about a dead black man." Lance stated.

"Look what we have here. When did Mrs. Hendricks get valet parking attendants?" Derek wondered.

"Valet parking is a nice idea, but I'm not tossing my keys to a nigger." Kenneth said. "Cuz I know I'd never see my truck again."

"I see how it is, all black guys are thieves." Emmet said.

"How else are you gonna pay the rent, other then welfare." Kenneth stated.

"Yo Kenny, you and your bitch make a great couple." Lance stated.

"You niggers are the only bitches around here." Derek said.

The boys now stand in each other's faces. Lance and Kenneth are standing face to face, while Emmet and Derek are standing face to face.

"We're sick of you calling us niggers." Lance said in a strong voice.

"What you gonna do about it, you black ass mother-fuckin Nigger." Kenneth said.

Lance swings his hand. He punches Kenneth in the face.

With the first punching thrown, Derek charges at Emmet. Derek knocks Emmet to the ground and the two of them begin whaling on each other.

After the punch to the face, Lance punches Kenneth in the back. Kenneth counters by kicking Lance in the stomach. He then thrusts his fist into Lance's jaw. Kenneth takes another swing, but Lance blocks it. Lance punches Kenneth in the face again. Kenneth stumbles backward a bit, toward the large window of Mrs. Hendricks' diner. Lance then charges at Kenneth. Lance spears him in the stomach and both of them go crashing through the large window of Mrs. Hendricks diner. The glass shatters as it hits the floor of the diner. After crashing through the window, they continue fighting, even with having a couple cuts from the glass.

As Mrs. Hendricks calls the Sheriff, a group of people inside and outside of the diner, hurry to stop the fight by getting the boys away from each other and detaining them until the Sheriff arrives.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thursday**

**Chapter 9**

Early in the morning, just a little after midnight, Chioke is sleeping in his bed. He's having his recurring nightmare once again. He's tossing and turning. His heart-rate increases as his breathing becomes heavier.

In Chioke's mind, he hears the sound of gun-fire. He watches as his family gets picked off, one by one, until it's only him and his mother left alive. As he's safely inside the rubble of a collapsed building, he watches as his mother turns to face his direction. She yells; 'Run Chioke! Run!' Chioke yells; 'Mommy!' as he watches his mother finally hit the ground and her dead body lies in a pool of her own blood. The dream continues until it reaches the point where he hears the sound of one last gun-shot, then a splash of water. Then the dream morphs to where Jamie yells; 'If you laid on the floor like you were told, then I would still be pregnant! I lost my baby cuz of you!'

Finally, Chioke wakes up crying. After wiping the tears from his eyes, he grabs his Curious George stuffed animal. He walks to the bedroom and pushes the door open. Because of the nightlight, Chioke is able to see Tony and Jamie lying on the bed. His eyes are drawn to Jamie. He suddenly becomes sad as he just looks downward. Chioke sits on the floor outside of the bedroom and leans his back against the wall. He sits there crying. Eventually, Chioke lies on the floor, just outside of the bedroom, and falls asleep.

About two hours later, Jamie wakes up to use the bathroom and get a drink of water. She leaves the room by immediately turning to her right. She walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

Once Jamie's done in the bathroom, she opens the door and as she's about to turn the light off, she notices Chioke is lying on the floor next to the bedroom door. He's lying on the opposite side, furthest from the bathroom. Jamie turns the bathroom light off. She walks over to where Chioke is lying on the floor. She gently lifts Chioke into her arms. Jamie carries Chioke into the bedroom and places him on the bed. Jamie finally lies on the bed and wraps her arm around Chioke. Eventually, Jamie goes back to sleep with Chioke in her arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just after sun rise, Gibbs is in West Virginia, at Mrs. Hendricks' diner eating breakfast. The large window that was broken last night due to the Wilkinson and McCloud boys fighting, is being replaced by three friends of Mrs. Hendricks.

The Sheriff enters into the diner. He approaches the counter stools where Gibbs is sitting.

"Good morning, Sally." The Sheriff greeted Mrs. Hendricks.

"Good morning, Vince." Mrs. Hendricks greeted him back. "What can I get for you this morning?"

"Two pancakes, eggs, bacon and a coffee."

"Coming right up."

"Sally…" The Sheriff tries to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"I talked to the parents of Lance and Kenneth… Just give me a copy of the receipt for replacing the window. The boys will split the total cost."

"Thank you, Vince. That really helps."

"It's my pleasure."

Sally walks into the back in order to make the Sheriff's food. The Sheriff finally sits down on the stool next to Gibbs.

"You've been in town all night, Agent Gibbs." The Sheriff said. "You must like it here."

"The investigation isn't over." Gibbs stated.

"It's obvious Kenneth did it. Why you released him, is beyond me."

"It's quite simple, Sheriff. He didn't do it."

"Care to elaborate on how you know this, Agent Gibbs?"

"No."

"I had a feeling you'd say that."

The Sheriff continues talking to Gibbs until Mrs. Hendricks brings his food.

"You really don't like discussing your investigations." Sheriff stated. "I know I get chatty and you might not wanna be bothered, but if you want me to sit somewhere else, I'd understand."

"It's alright, Sheriff. I'm actually just waiting." Gibbs said.

"Waiting for what, Agent Gibbs?"

Suddenly, the town's Deputy bursts into the diner. He runs to the Sheriff and whispers into his ear. The Sheriff looks to Mrs. Hendricks.

"Can I have something to put my food in?" The Sheriff asked.

"Sure." Mrs. Hendricks said. She hurries to find a container for the food.

"So what exactly are you waiting for, Agent Gibbs?" The Sheriff wondered as he stands up and puts his jacket on.

"I'm not waiting anymore." Gibbs stated as he gets up and grabs his coffee. "Someone broke into the factory. So let's go."

Gibbs walks away. The Sheriff and the Deputy are still standing at the counter, waiting for the Sheriff's food to be put into a container so he can take it to go. The two of them are perplexed as to how Gibbs even knew that someone broke into the factory and the tone of his voice sounded as if he was expecting it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tony arrives at the NCIS building and goes up to the third floor. He steps off the elevator and walks to his desk. Ziva and McGee are already sitting at their own desks. They both check their watches.

"The world must be coming to an end cuz you're actually on-time for once, Tony." Ziva stated. She then looks to McGee and puts her hand out with her palm facing upward, as if she's waiting for something to be dropped into her hand. "You owe me ten bucks."

McGee stands up, takes his wallet out and walks over to Ziva's desk. As McGee approaches Ziva's desk, Tony walks over. Tony snatches the money just as McGee is handing it over to Ziva.

"When bets are about me, I get a cut." Tony stated as he puts the ten dollar bill into his pocket.

"You said a cut." Ziva said. "How much of it do I get?"

"I never said it would be a fair cut." Tony said. "No more betting about what time I'll actually get to work."

"You've been late to work for the past three weeks." McGee said.

"And your point is?" Tony wondered. "Do you really need to know?"

"Well… I mean… The thing is… With Jamie being depressed and you having to get Chioke ready for school in the morning, and the fact that you seem to always be late… Why not just wake up earlier." McGee said.

"I wake up at 05:30 every morning." Tony said.

"That's funny… I wake up at 05:30 in order to go for a run every morning. And I seem to never have a problem with getting here on-time." Ziva stated. "So what's your brilliant excuse?"

"I get up early to see a sign language tutor cuz it's the only time he has available. Then I have to go back to the apartment, take care of my depressed wife, get Chioke ready for school, and by the time we leave, I'm stuck in the morning traffic." Tony stated. "If Jamie wasn't depressed, then I wouldn't have to go back to the apartment which would make it a whole lot easier to get to work on-time. But I'm not blaming this on Jamie… I'm just saying. The only reason I'm not late is cuz the tutor cancelled our session for today."

Tony finally walks back to his desk. Ziva and McGee look at each other and both of them can only think of how much they respect Tony for wanting to be able to keep up with sign language in order to be able to communicate effectively with Chioke.

"That's nice of you, Tony." McGee said. "Taking any opportunity you can to learn more sign language for Chioke. I respect that."

"The little guy has been trying so hard to get adjusted to life in America and learning how to communicate through sign language." Tony stated. "Since he's unable to speak, the least I can do for him is to also learn sign language. Besides, I wanna be able to communicate effectively with him and the only way I can do that, is if I know what he's trying to communicate to me."

"Even though you can be quite immature at times, I must admit, your devotion to certain aspects of your life are very respectable." Ziva said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're coming on to me." Tony grins. "It would never work between us, Ziva. I'm flattered. But I love my wife."

"I stand corrected. You're very immature." Ziva stated. "Chioke is more mature then you. And that's saying a lot since he's only six years old."

"Hey, where's Gibbs?" Tony wondered. "Is he up in MTAC again?"

"Actually, he hasn't come in yet." McGee responded. "I've been unable to reach him on his cell. I keep getting his voicemail."

"That's odd." Tony said. "Though, why would you wanna call him when we haven't found anything more yet?"

"Maybe he's in trouble." McGee stated.

"I highly doubt Gibbs is in trouble. But if we don't hear from in within the hour, then maybe we should start to worry."

"There's no point in worrying, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he breezes into the area in order to go to his desk.

"The mystery of the missing Gibbs is solved." Tony stated. "Boss, we've…"

"…Been unable to find anything else to link Kenneth to the murder." Gibbs finished Tony's sentence. "I know. I expected you to find nothing."

Gibbs walks away as Tony, Ziva and McGee wonder what's going on. Gibbs stops and motions for them to follow him.

"I'm not sending out invitation cards." Gibbs said. "Come on."

Tony, Ziva and McGee follow Gibbs to the elevator. They go down to the Forensics Lab. They enter into the lab where Abby is already working on what Gibbs brought for her.

"You made us continue to pursue Kenny when you knew the whole time that we would find nothing. I think you got some explaining to do, Gibbs." Tony stated in a strong voice. He now notices Gibbs is glaring at him. "I mean… Not that you have to explain anything to us, or even that I want or need to know. But we think you at least owe us an explanation…" He looks to McGee. "Help me out here." Tony sees McGee look away. He looks back to Gibbs who is still glaring at him. "I guess an explanation really doesn't seem to matter all that much in the grand scheme of things. So I'm just gonna shut up now."

"That'd be a good idea, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

There's a brief moment of silence as the team is waiting for Gibbs to explain what's going on.

"Kenneth McCloud is innocent. He didn't kill Jamar Wilkinson." Gibbs stated. "While I was holding Vanessa's wrists to keep her from dying, she talked to me. Not everything she said made sense. But she pointed me in a certain direction."

Abby holds up a locket to show the rest of the team.

"Vanessa made me aware that she gave Jamar a locket. This locket…" Gibbs said as he points to the locket. "I found out that there's not one minute when Jamar wasn't wearing the locket around his neck. All anybody ever sees is the chain part of it cuz the actual locket, which he kept hidden under his shirt at all times, has a photo of him and Vanessa together. Jamar and Vanessa were lovers."

"How does this explain why you mislead us?" Tony wondered.

"Did we find the necklace at the crime-scene, DiNozzo? We searched the perimeter of where the murder occurred, where the attack originated and the road in-between. No locket was ever found." Gibbs said. "With knowing Jamar always wore something that we couldn't find, either the person who attacked him stole it, or Jamar somehow struggled with the person and stuffed it into the person's jacket."

"I found a fiber stuck in the chain." Abby stated. "I'm running a test on it, but it looks to be a jacket fiber. I also found blood on the chain, which most likely belongs to Jamar. I just started the DNA test, so it'll take some time to confirm."

"With knowing Kenneth is innocent, I had to figure out who would want to frame him…" Gibbs begins to say.

"But we could've helped if…" Tony begins to say.

"You did help." Gibbs interrupted. "You see… It's your effort that flushed out our killer."

"Huh…" Tony is confused.

"We already searched Kenneth's truck and the McCloud house. So planting evidence, the locket, would be very obvious if it was stashed in a place we already searched. By continuing to pursue Kenneth, it looked as if we needed more evidence against him." Gibbs continued. "There was only a slim chance that the real killer would actually fall for the trap I set-up. But with Kenneth being innocent, I had to take the chance that our killer might make a fatal mistake by trying to plant more evidence… The locket." He continued. "Kenneth works at a factory. The only other place where anybody could possibly plant evidence against him would be in his locker at the factory. I searched the locker, no locket. I spoke with the factory supervisor who allowed me to have Abby set-up surveillance in the locker area. The person who broke into the factory last night, is the person who killed Jamar. He stole a couple things to make it look like a robbery, but he also planted the locket in Kenneth's locker. We have our killer on tape." Gibbs stated. He looks to Abby. "Show them what you found yesterday. The thing I told you to not tell them."

Abby begins typing on the keyboard in order to get the evidence up on the screen.

"You could've just told us this from the beginning. We would've played along by making it look like we're still pursuing Kenny." Tony said.

"Think of it as sharpening your investigative skills." Gibbs stated.

"Here it is." Abby said.

The team, except for Gibbs, looks at the screen.

"Vanessa was pregnant." McGee stated in amazement.

"Woo…" Tony is surprised at the results.

"I told Abby to keep the pregnancy results from you cuz I didn't want it to possibly interfere with my plan of flushing out the killer." Gibbs stated. "In light of the new evidence with the locket, we're not gonna bring him in yet."

"Why not?" Ziva wondered.

"Vanessa had a laptop. Right before she died, she was trying to tell me what's on it and where it's located." Gibbs said. "I made her a promise. I aim to keep that promise. But in order to do so, I need to find that laptop cuz it has crucial information on it that's vital to this entire investigation."

"What can we do to help?" McGee wondered.

"I need you to buy me a little more time." Gibbs stated.

"We'll keep pursuing Kenneth." Ziva said. "Besides, we haven't searched his locker yet. So until we do, we don't know about the locket."

"And the killer will remain in the town cuz he doesn't know that we already know." McGee said. "He'll just figure we'll eventually search the locker today."

"Just buy me the time. That's all." Gibbs said.

"We can spend the entire day before pretending to search his locker." Tony grins.

"Good… Do it." Gibbs said. He now looks to McGee. He tosses his cell-phone to McGee. "The battery died. Make it work."

"I'll get you a new battery, Boss." McGee said.

Tony, Ziva and McGee begin to walk away in order to leave the lab.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs tries to get his attention.

"Yeah Boss?" Tony wondered.

Ziva and McGee get on the elevator as Gibbs approaches Tony. Gibbs and Tony are left alone to talk.

"How's the sign language tutor working out?" Gibbs asked.

"It's going great." Tony replied. "I'm able to better understand the words Chioke is trying to communicate to me, especially since he's learning a lot in school. With the tutor, I'm at least able to keep up more."

"Just stick with the tutor and don't worry about coming late to work cuz I know you're tutoring sessions are in the morning." Gibbs said. "I know the man is busy and it's his only free time."

"At the moment, I only have Abby teaching me when she's able to. And once Jamie is out of her depressed stage, which I hope will be soon cuz I hate seeing her like this, I'll also have her teaching me again. So for the time being, the tutor really helps since it's a set time every day." Tony stated. "Thanks for giving me the tutor's number."

"You're welcome." Gibbs said. "I know how much it means to you with being able to communicate effectively with Chioke."

"Well… I guess I should go pretend to pursue Kenny." Tony laughed slightly.

"And I have a laptop to find."

Gibbs and Tony go to the elevator in order to go back to the third floor to get their gear in order to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hours later, Gibbs finally locates Vanessa's missing laptop. Due to the time, Tony is sent back to the NCIS building to give Abby the laptop and to also pick-up Chioke from school. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee stay in the town in West Virginia, waiting for the laptop results so they can finally make the arrest.

After dropping off the laptop for Abby, then picking up Chioke at school, Tony makes his way back to the town in West Virginia. Tony brings Chioke with him because Gibbs asked him to come back to the town and he didn't want to leave Chioke behind, though he knows he could've left him with Abby and just figured it would be no problem.

Once back in the town, Tony brings Chioke to Mrs. Hendricks diner in order to feed him. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee are at the police station while Tony and Chioke are at the diner eating. Mrs. Hendricks isn't in the diner at the moment, so a friend of hers is watching the place and taking care of customers. There are a couple other people in the diner as well.

In the diner, Tony and Chioke are sitting in a booth alongside the wall eating their food. Tony is facing the window and Chioke is on the other side of the table with his back facing the window. Members of the McCloud family, Kenneth and his two cousins Derek and Justin are also in the diner. The McCloud's are sitting at a table close to the middle of the diner. Tony's back is facing the McCloud's since their table is somewhat behind him. Chioke is in full view of the boys and notices the dirty looks they've been giving him, though he doesn't understand why, so he just continues eating his food.

Eventually, Tony gets up to go to the bathroom just as Lance and Emmet Wilkinson enter into the diner. The McCloud's attention is immediately drawn to the Wilkinson's who just entered. The Wilkinson's walk to a table somewhere in the middle of the diner and sit down.

"Nigger alert." Derek said.

"I suddenly lost my appetite." Justin stated. "I can deal with one nigger and still be able to eat, but now there are three."

"We better eat our food before the niggers steal it." Kenneth said. "I wonder when pieces of crap grew legs."

"Yeah, they belong in the toilet with the other pieces of crap." Derek added.

"What do you know… It's Snow and his pet dogs." Lance stated. "Oh… My mistake… Those aren't dogs, those are just bitches."

"Why don't you sing, Informer, for us? Talk about a white guy pretending to be black." Emmet said.

"Why don't you go bleach your skin white, like Michael Jackson…? Though, you'd still be a nigger either way." Justin stated.

"But at least it would be easier to look at them." Derek added.

"Like your pale white skin is easy to look at? Every time I see you, I'm blinded by the reflection of the sun off your skin." Lance said.

"How can you stand being black? I mean… You don't fit in here. And being a lower form of life must really piss you off." Kenneth stated. "I can understand why blacks were slaves… But it should've been kept that way cuz you people are a drag on society, too lazy to work so you demand welfare."

As the racist comments continue, Chioke looks on at the boys. Chioke folds his left arm unto the table. He looks at the color of his skin, and then he looks at the McCloud boys. Chioke's eyes begin to wander all over at diner. He looks at all of the people. Most of the people in the diner are white, but there are only three blacks, including himself. As Tony finally comes back, he begins to hear the racist comments the boys are making and decides to get Chioke out of the diner so he doesn't have to listen to this anymore. When he approaches the table, Chioke looks at Tony, and then he looks at his own arm, then back to Tony again.

Before Tony could reach the table where Chioke is sitting, the McCloud and Wilkinson boys attack each other. Tony and a couple other people in the diner, all try to break-up the boys before it gets even more out of hand.

After the boys are calmed down a bit, Tony looks to his table and doesn't see Chioke sitting in the booth anymore. He immediately becomes worried and begins looking in all directions. Chioke isn't in the diner. Tony runs outside and begins looking in all directions again. He notices Chioke is sitting on a bench in front of a shop that's two doors down. He sighs in relief. Tony walks over to the bench and sits down next to Chioke. Before Tony could say anything, Chioke turns to him and begins moving his hands.

'Why we not same?' Chioke signed.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked when really he's just trying to prolong having to give an explanation because he's trying to come up with something to say in regards to what Chioke is asking.

Chioke moves his arm to place it right next to Tony's arm. Tony looks down at their arms, side by side. He keeps trying to think of what to say, but is having trouble finding the words. Chioke finally pulls his arm back and begins moving his hands again.

'Not same color.' Chioke signed. 'Why?'

"Honestly, I don't know." Tony replied. "But I do know this… Everyone in the entire world is different. Whether it be; differences in the color of our skin, our appearance, our preferences in what we like and dislike… Our differences are what make us unique, special." He said. "Even though we're all different, we're all the same in many ways…"

'I special?'

"Of course you're special. You're very special." Tony said with a smile. "You're my special little guy."

'And you my new daddy.' Chioke smiled.

"I love when you call me that." Tony smiled back.

'Tony is new daddy.' Chioke's excitement grows because he loves Tony being his new father. 'Daddy, daddy, daddy.'

Chioke leans toward Tony, places his head on Tony's chest and his arm around him. Tony smiles as he slowly brings up his left hand toward Chioke.

"The tickle monster is looking for Chioke." Tony stated.

Chioke sees Tony's left hand advancing toward him. Chioke grabs Tony's shirt and pulls it slightly to hide his face from Tony's hand. Tony moves his hand around as if it's searching for prey.

"It seems the tickle monster can't find Chioke." Tony said.

As Tony moves his left hand away, Chioke lets go of Tony's shirt to be revealed to the tickle monster. Tony moves his left hand to face Chioke and begins to advance toward him. Chioke starts to pull back a bit and tries to anticipate when the attack will occur. He playfully swaps at the tickle monster. Suddenly, Tony's left hand, the tickle monster, makes a leap at Chioke and begins tickling him. Chioke starts wiggling and trying to push Tony's hand away. He also begins to make a couple brief squeals as he tries to laugh, but due to losing his voice, laughter is a commodity that Chioke is incapable of. As Tony continues tickling him, he wishes so badly that he could hear Chioke's laughter just one time. A smile finally stretches across Tony's face as Chioke not having a voice doesn't make a difference because he loves him either way.

Eventually, Tony stops tickling Chioke and they just remain seated on the bench for a couple minutes. As the McCloud and Wilkinson boys all leave the diner, they start talking about meeting somewhere. Tony immediately takes out his cell-phone and calls Gibbs to let him know that he thinks something big is going to happen soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay. I've been a little busy, especially since my little cousin was feeling a bit sick.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12**

The NCIS team arrives at an old recreational building that's under renovation. The GPS locator that Gibbs had Abby to place into Kenneth McCloud's cell-phone and watch, lead them to this building. They enter into the building with guns drawn as they make their way to the great room, which is the largest room in the entire building, where the Wilkinson and McCloud families are ready for a fight.

Inside of the great room, the Wilkinson's and McCloud's stand about ten feet apart. The Wilkinson family consists of: Lance (all family members stem from who Lance is), his brother Emmet, his mother, his aunt, uncle and one male cousin. The McCloud family consists of: Kenneth (all family members stem from who Kenneth is), his mother and father, his aunt and his two cousins Derek and Justin. Of the 12 people in total, each side consists of four males and two females.

With the two families ready for a fist fight, the NCIS team finally barges into the great room. The two families quickly look toward the NCIS team as four guns are pointing in their direction. Then the families look back to each other with angry eyes.

"Nobody make a move! It's over!" Gibbs yelled.

"This white piece of trash killed my brother!" Lance exclaimed as he points at Kenneth.

"I didn't kill your nigger brother!" Kenneth shouted back.

"I know who…" Gibbs begins to say.

The two families charge at each other. The fist fight begins between the two families. Gibbs aims his gun toward the ceiling and fires a shot. The sound of a single gun-shot didn't seem to faze the two families at all.

"I don't think they're gonna listen." Tony said.

"Everybody unload. We need to break this up." Gibbs stated.

The four of them unload their guns by putting the magazine cartridges into their pockets. Each of them put their empty guns into their holsters. Then the NCIS joins the fight, but only to break it up.

The fight between the two families continues and the NCIS team keeps trying to break it up. Chioke, who was supposed to stay in the car, has the door to the great room opened a crack and is watching the whole thing.

During the fight, someone on the Wilkinson side of the feud takes out a small lead pipe that was concealed in his pants. Chioke watches as the person bashes the lead pipe against the back of Tony's head. Tony falls away from the pack of people and lands on the floor. Chioke immediately opens the door and starts running to Tony.

Gibbs, who saw Tony get hit, immediately goes after the person with the weapon. Gibbs grabs the person's arm before he could swing the weapon at a member of the McCloud family. Gibbs grabs the weapon, punches the Wilkinson family member in the stomach and tosses the weapon as far away from the fight as he possibly can.

As the fight continues, Chioke finally reaches Tony. Chioke gets down on the floor and pulls Tony up toward him. Tony is slightly dazed from the blow to the back of the head. Chioke wraps his arms around Tony's neck. Tony has a painful expression on his face as he rubs his head. Chioke holds onto Tony.

Eventually, two of the feuding people notice the little black boy on the floor, with his arms wrapped around the white NCIS agent. The two people immediately calm down and stop fighting. As the other feuding people begin to see this as well, they also calm down and stop fighting. With the majority of the feuding people calmed down and just looking at the little black boy with his arms around his white father, the people see the love and caring in Chioke's eyes.

Ziva and McGee are standing between the two families and trying to get them to step back from each other. The only two people who seem to still be fighting are Lance and Kenneth. Gibbs, who is trying to break them up, finally shoves both of them to the floor. Gibbs places his foot Lance's back in order to keep him from getting up. With knowing the reason why the families have seemed to stop fighting, Gibbs quickly pulls his gun out of the holster, loads it and then he points the gun at Kenneth as he finally gets up. Kenneth puts his hands up and just stands there.

"I didn't do it, Agent Gibbs." Kenneth stated.

"I know you didn't." Gibbs said. "I need you all to remain calm cuz I have something to say." He puts his gun into the holster.

Gibbs points to Tony and Chioke who are still on the floor.

"That's Tony and his adopted son, Chioke, who came from Nigeria. To them, the color of their skin makes no difference in the way they love each other. Chioke doesn't understand the concept of racism, but he surely understands love." Gibbs stated. "But they aren't the only ones where the color of their skin didn't make a difference. Jamar Wilkinson and Vanessa McCloud had a secret. They were in love. They were in love for a long time and had to keep their relationship a secret cuz of your stupid feud. I know why the feud started… Can any of you remember why?" He waits for half of a minute and hears nothing. "Before Vanessa died, I made her a promise. Jamar and Vanessa wanted this feud to end so they didn't have to hide their love anymore. Neither of them is here anymore, so they can't finish what they started. Both families lost a member and I'm sorry for your loss. But it's time for all of you to stop using racism as an excuse to continue this feud. Your families used to be friends. A long time ago, the color of your skin didn't make a difference. All of you should be shamed yourselves by allowing the feud to get to the point of using racism as the excuse. Jamar and Vanessa had a plan of ending the feud. It was all on Vanessa's laptop. Only one person in this room was flagged as a possible issue in their plan of ending the feud. But for everyone else, they had high hopes for all of you in accepting their relationship." He added. "Before coming here, our Forensic Scientist sent us everything that was on the laptop. I don't have any print-outs, but you should see all the photos of Jamar and Vanessa together. They looked so happy in every single picture. This feud started over a really stupid reason and it's time you all look passed the racism excuse and just end it. If not for yourselves, then end it for Jamar and Vanessa."

After a minute of thinking, the mother of Jamar and the mother of Vanessa stepped forward. As they stand in front of each other Jamar's mother raises her hand for a handshake. Vanessa's mother does the same. They shake hands. Jamar's mother then looks to Gibbs.

"If Kenneth didn't kill my boy, then who did?" The Wilkinson mother asked.

"Maybe you should ask Lance." Gibbs stated. He grabs Lance and begins to place the handcuffs onto him. "Lance Wilkinson… You're under arrest for the murder of Jamar Wilkinson and also the rape of Vanessa McCloud." He said. "Vanessa's laptop had you flagged as the only possible issue in their plan of ending the feud. You're the only racist here and you decided to not play fair in this fight. The laptop also revealed detailed information about how Vanessa felt after you raped her…"

"You can't prove…" Lance begins to say.

"She was pregnant!" Gibbs exclaimed. "With the detailed account of the incident, the DNA results which were only a partial match to Jamar meaning it must be a close relative that we'll match to you, and many witnesses to Vanessa's depression, I sure as hell have more then enough proof. You didn't want the feud to end cuz you hate white people. You found out about their relationship and their plans to end the feud. So you raped her in the hopes she would be so depressed that she would just stay away from Jamar or kill herself. But when that didn't work, you went with even more drastic measures by killing your own brother, just to keep a stupid feud from ending."

"Those white pieces of gutter trash…" Lance begins to say.

"How dare you!" Lance's mother exclaimed as she smacks him across the face to shut him up.

"Ziva… Take Lance and read him his rights." Gibbs said.

Ziva takes holds of the handcuffed Lance and walks him away from the area. A member of the Wilkinson and McCloud family both help Tony to stand up. After helping Tony to stand, the two people shake hands. Chioke puts his hand into Tony's hand. The two mothers approach Gibbs.

"I'd like to see the photos of Vanessa and Jamar together." Vanessa's mother stated.

"I'd also like to see those photos." Jamar's mother said.

"McGee…" Gibbs tries to get his attention.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Take them to the car, get the laptop and show them the photos." Gibbs said.

"Right this way." McGee said to the mothers. They walk away.

"If anybody else wants to view the photos of Jamar and Vanessa together, just follow them." Gibbs stated.

The rest of the Wilkinson and McCloud family members follow McGee. Tony and Chioke also leave. Kenneth is the only one who remains where he stands. Gibbs approaches him.

"You're right, Agent Gibbs." Kenneth said. "This feud started over a stupid reason. Making all those racist remarks always made me feel like crap cuz it just wasn't me. But I kept doing it."

"It's over now." Gibbs said.

"I never knew they were together. But I think if Jamar and Vanessa were still here…" Kenneth begins to say as he wipes a tear from his eye.

"Your sister talked to me until the end. She was the one who solved this entire case. The laptop was the key to everything. She never gave up on giving me its location." Gibbs said. "Jamar and Vanessa would be proud of all of you today."

"Can I go see the pictures of…"

"Go on… Get out of here.

With Gibbs being the only one left in the great room, he thinks of Vanessa. Gibbs cracks a smile as he knows he kept his promise to Vanessa by finishing what she and Jamar started.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

In the parking lot of the old recreational building, McGee is at the first NCIS car showing the Wilkinson and McCloud families the photographs of Jamar and Vanessa together. In the second NCIS car, Lance Wilkinson is handcuffed in the backseat. With the situation under control and the once feuding families becoming friends again, Gibbs motions for Tony to come over to where he is. Tony walks over to Gibbs while Chioke remains with Ziva near the second car.

"It seems everything…" Tony begins to say.

"What the hell were you thinking by bringing Chioke here?!" Gibbs exclaimed. "He could've been hurt today."

"I told him to stay…"

"Even with telling him to stay in the car, you shouldn't have brought him. I know you couldn't leave him with Jamie due to her depression…"

"She only gets out of bed to use the bathroom. She wouldn't actually be watching him if I left him at the apartment."

"But why didn't you leave him with Abby?!"

"I didn't think…"

"Obviously you didn't think, Tony." Gibbs said. "I know you wanna spend as much time with him as you possibly can… But it was very foolish and irresponsible of you. Chioke doesn't need to be exposed to situations like this. What if those families didn't stop fighting?"

"I know you're disappointed in me. I'm disappointed in me too."

"It's not that I'm disappointed in you… It's just… You wanna protect Chioke and keep him safe, right?"

"Of course I do."

"I didn't have the privilege of watching my daughter grow-up passed the age of eight years old. I didn't get to see her go thru the rebellious teen years or even be there to keep her safe and to protect her from life's miseries. I never got to be there for her when she needed me the most." Gibbs said. "What you have with Chioke is special. He looks to you to keep him safe, to protect him. Being a good parent isn't all about spending as much with your child as you possibly can. It's also about keeping your child safe. Chioke needs you to protect him. He counts on you to keep him safe."

Tony now looks to Chioke who is still standing with Ziva by the second car. Chioke smiles at Tony and waves.

"You're a good father to him, Tony. But you need to be more." Gibbs said. "You need to be his protector. Cuz without you, he's defenseless from the world's cruelty."

"You're right, Gibbs." Tony said.

"I'm always right." Gibbs stated with confidence.

"Here we go… Your ego of being right all the time is once again going to your head."

Gibbs smacks Tony on the back of the head. Tony begins to rub his head.

"Just cuz you're married to my daughter, doesn't mean I'd ever go easy on you, DiNozzo."

"That may be true… But you've definitely become more of a softy towards me." Tony grins. "Admit it, Gibbs. You love…"

Gibbs smacks Tony on the back of the head again.

"What I love is the confidence you have from being married to my daughter." Gibbs stated.

"Really?! You think it makes me a better investigator?"

"Nah… It just gives me more opportunities to smack you on the back of the head."

Gibbs smirks and walks away as Tony shakes his head.

"About yesterday…" Tony begins to say to get Gibbs' attention. "How did you know I was singing that South Park song?"

"Jamie and I talk to each other. I know more about you then I'd like. But don't worry, DiNozzo, I won't ever tell anybody your secret."

"Wait… What?!"

Gibbs finally walks away trying hard not to laugh. Tony is left standing there, wondering what Gibbs knows about him.

Eventually, the NCIS team is finally home in D.C. Ziva, McGee, Tony and Chioke all go to their homes while Gibbs stays at the NCIS building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs is up in MTAC. He's once again communicating with the special team that's been pursuing the assassin named Amir. The special team is currently in London, England. Amir is trapped in a burning hotel. With the hotel on fire, a fire that Amir started, firemen are all over the place. In order for the firemen to do their job, the special team has no choice but to stay outside of the hotel. Each member of the special team has a camera attached to their hats so Gibbs can watch the video feed.

"There are a lot of people coming out of the building, Agent Gibbs." The team leader stated.

"Amir started the fire, so he obviously has a plan." Gibbs said. "Check everybody that comes out of the building, even the firemen."

"Roger that." The team leader acknowledged.

As the special team checks everybody that comes out of the burning building, Gibbs continues to watch the video feed. Lots of people are coming out of the burning building and the special team is doing their best to check all of them so that Amir doesn't slip passed. From one of the team's video feeds, a hang-glider is seen launching off the roof of the hotel.

"Alpha 1… Take half the team and follow that hang-glider!" Gibbs exclaimed. "The other half stays at the hotel."

Half of the members of the special team run to their cars and follow the hang-glider that's soaring through the air. Gibbs looks to the side.

"Enhance the image of the hang-glider." Gibbs said to the technician.

The technician starts the image enhancement of the hang-glider that was captured on video. As half of the team follows the hang-glider and the technician keeps trying to enhance the image, after a couple minutes, the hang-glider seems to be descending into a nearby park.

"It appears he's landing in the park." The team leader stated.

"Don't hold back. Get in there." Gibbs said.

The cars break through the fences and race into the park. The hang-glider finally lands in an open space. The members of the special team that chased the hang-glider are now cautiously approaching it. The technician finally enhances the image of the hang-glider and put it up on the screen for Gibbs to see. The hang-glider was a decoy; a dummy dressed in Amir clothing with a camera attached to it and flight controls that can be remotely operated.

"Alpha 1… Get your team back to the hotel, now!" Gibbs exclaimed. "It was a diversion!" He looks back to the video feeds of the team members who are still at the hotel. "Echo 7, the firemen that are coming out… Check them! Check them now!"

Echo 7 grabs a fireman and takes his mask off. The other members of the special team, who are still at the hotel, also check the out-coming firemen.

Almost a block away, a fireman takes his mask off. Amir smirks as he tosses the mask and fireman's coat into the alley. Amir watches as he outsmarted the special team by forcing them to separate. He was able to slip passed the smaller amount of his pursuers due to the overwhelming amount of people that were still evacuating from the burning hotel and that still had to be checked as they were coming out. Amir laughs as the rest of the special team arrives at the hotel. Amir finally walks away a free man, once again, escaping the possibility of being captured by NCIS.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Tony's apartment, he and Chioke are sitting in the kitchen eating a late snack. As usual, due to her depression, Jamie is lying in bed. After finishing their snack, Tony cleans up while Chioke goes into the living room and continues working on a drawing.

Tony goes into the bedroom, grabs a change of clothes and heads into the bathroom in order to take a shower. Chioke watches as Tony finally closes the bathroom door. Chioke walks to the table in the living room and grabs his drawing. He walks to the bedroom door and looks in at Jamie lying on the bed. Chioke takes a deep breath and enters into the room. He walks around the bed to face Jamie. Chioke hands the drawing to Jamie. She looks at it.

The drawing is that of seeking forgiveness. The drawing consists of a sad little boy, Chioke, and an angry woman, Jamie. The little boy is sitting on the floor crying. The boy's eyes are looking at the woman as tears are falling from them. The woman, who is set as standing on the opposite side of the drawing, away from the little boy, has an angry expression on her face and is looking away, as if she doesn't care about the crying boy. Darker colors were used in the area of the little boy to help express a sad feeling. Across the top of the drawing are the words: 'I sorry Mommy.'

Jamie looks to Chioke and slowly puts the drawing down. Chioke is looking downward with a sad expression upon his face.

"What are you sorry for?" Jamie wondered because she really has no idea why Chioke drew this or what his reasoning is.

Chioke points to Jamie's abdomen area. He then begins moving his hands.

'My fault.' Chioke signed.

Jamie notices tears falling from Chioke's eyes. Jamie places her hand under Chioke's chin. She gently pushes his face upward so they see eye to eye.

"What happened isn't your fault." Jamie said. "What makes you think it is?"

'I too scared. Not lay on floor like should have. Bad man hit you.' Chioke once again points to Jamie's abdomen area. 'Lose baby is my fault. I sorry.'

"Losing the baby isn't your fault. I lost the baby cuz of that bad man. The bad man is the one who decided to hit me. His decision to hit me was his choice. It had nothing to do with you." Jamie said. "Yes I'm sad that I lost the baby. But it's not your fault, Chioke."

Jamie sits up and gently wraps her arms around Chioke. After a couple seconds she leans back a bit.

'In morning, I wake up in bed. I left before find me. Not wanted you be mad. But I not know you never mad.' Chioke signed.

"I could never be mad at you. I was the one who found you lying on the floor outside of the bedroom." Jamie said.

'You bring me in bed?'

"Yes, I did." Jamie said with a smile. "I'm sad about losing the baby, but you can help me get thru the sadness."

'How? What I need do?'

"It makes me feel happy to have you lying in bed next to me. Will you lay with me as much as you can until I'm happy again?"

'I can do that. I want mommy be happy.'

"You can start right now."

Jamie begins to lean back into the bed. She keeps a hand on Chioke to help guide him into the bed with her. Chioke climbs into the bed. He lies in the bed facing Jamie.

Jamie cuddles with Chioke until Tony gets done in the shower. Tony eventually makes his way into the bed where Chioke is already sleeping in Jamie's arms. Once in the bed, he leans toward Jamie. Tony is behind Jamie and unaware that Chioke is also in the bed. He moves closer to Jamie and wraps his arm around her. Tony moves his head to look over Jamie.

"Chioke got here first, so he gets my arms tonight." Jamie said.

"I'm surprised he's in here. He's been avoiding you the last three weeks." Tony stated.

"It's been taken care of. He thought me losing the baby was his fault. The poor little guy."

"Oh man… I had no idea he thought that."

"Like I said, it's been taken care of."

There's a moment of silence as Tony places his head on Jamie's shoulder and looks at her while he's stroking her hair.

"So how are you feeling?" Tony asked in concern.

"Obviously I'm sad about what happened." Jamie replied.

"I know how much you wanted…"

"Chioke called me mommy."

"I can tell that makes you feel happy."

"How can it not? I mean, he doesn't have to call me mommy, but it shows how much he accepts me as his new mother."

"I know what you mean… He's been calling me daddy for three weeks now. It feels nice."

"As for the baby… We'll just have to try again."

There's a moment of silence as Tony and Jamie look at each other.

"I see I'm gonna have to fight for your cuddling arms for the next few weeks, aren't I?" Tony asked.

"You'd never win anyway." Jamie replied.

"I see how it is. I don't get cuddling. You're mean."

"But you still love me."

"I guess so."

"What do you mean, you guess so?! You meanie." Jamie said as Tony gives her a quick kiss. "Remind me to smack you on the back of the head later."

"I got enough of that from your dad today." Tony said then paused for a second. "When you talk to your dad, what do you tell him about me?"

"I never tell him specific things about you. I only tell him about stuff we do together. Well… Not everything we do together."

"Oh… You mean you never told him my secret?"

"Let me guess, he was messing with your head again, right?"

"Your dad seems to enjoy messing with my head."

"It's fun for him, especially since you're married to me." Jamie stated. "He probably only mentioned something about a secret cuz everybody seems to have one. Besides, I'd never tell my dad about your childhood blankie that you gave to Chioke."

"I just hope Chioke never tells anybody about it." Tony laughs slightly. "But if you know what's good for you, you'd never tell your dad about the blankie."

"If you're not careful I'll add another owed Gibbs-slap."

"I'm so scared." Tony said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "I'm shivering in fear."

Jamie swings her hand upward, toward Tony face. The back of Jamie's hand smacks Tony on the forehead.

"Ow." Tony said.

"You deserved it." Jamie said.

"You know what you deserve…"

"A back massage?"

"Since Chioke is sleeping, I'll let your punishment slide this time." "Tony said. "But next time, you'll feel my wrath."

"And what wrath might that be?"

"When I think of something good to be my wrath, I'll let you know."

"That's what I thought." Jamie rolls her eyes.

Tony leans forward and kisses Jamie on the lips. Then he lies next to Jamie and cuddles her from behind. Chioke remains sleeping in front of Jamie and cuddled in her arms. Finally, Tony and Jamie also go to sleep.

**THE END**

This concludes the story "The Color of Skin". Coming soon will be the next story in this series. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
